1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle frame structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle frame structure that includes reinforcements in pillar assemblies of the vehicle frame structure.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are continuously being redesigned in order to improve fuel efficiency and to meet various related design challenges. One challenge involves maintaining the structural integrity of a vehicle frame structure without appreciably increasing the weight of the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for maintaining the strength of a vehicle frame structure without increasing the weight of the vehicle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.